Late to Realize
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Semuanya sibuk. Mereka menjauh. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini kami semua tak punya waktu lagi untuk berkumpul, dan saat kami menyadarinya, semuanya terlambat. Mereka benar-benar menghilang… A tribute to 02 kids. Warning: Tri spoiler.


**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-20? (ongoing). Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Balik nulis fic bahasa Indonesia karena lihat belum ada yang bikin tentang Digimon Adventure Tri disini, sekalian mau menuangkan teori saya tentang apa yang terjadi di movie (atau ova?) yang satu ini. Akhirnya kesampaian juga nulis di fandom ini (yang bukan crossover dan berbahasa Indonesia maksudnya).

Anyways, happy reading.

 _Summary: Semuanya sibuk. Mereka menjauh. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini kami semua tak punya waktu lagi untuk berkumpul, dan saat kami menyadarinya, semuanya terlambat. Mereka benar-benar menghilang… A tribute to 02 kids. Warning: Tri spoiler._

* * *

 **.**

 **Late to Realize**

 **.**

* * *

 _Setahun setelah gerbang digital tertutup di tahun 2004…_

Sudah awal tahun ajaran baru di tahun 2005, tepat 3 tahun berlalu sejak petualangan Daisuke dan kawan-kawan di Dunia Digital dimulai dan berakhir dengan kekalahan BelialVamdemon, dan sekarang, keduabelas anak terpilih telah menjalani kehidupan yang normal.

Sejak tahun lalu, hanya Iori yang masih bersekolah di SD Odaiba, sementara Takeru, Hikari dan Daisuke mulai bersekolah di SMP Odaiba, bergabung dengan Miyako yang sudah setahun bersekolah disana. Sejak itu pula gerbang menuju Dunia Digital tertutup tanpa alasan yang jelas dan memaksa keduabelas anak terpilih untuk berpisah dari digimon-digimon mereka yang harus kembali ke Dunia Digital. Walaupun begitu, kelima anak terpilih generasi kedua tersebut masih menjalin persahabatan mereka dengan baik. Sampai saat ini pun, mereka seringkali berangkat sekolah bersama, sampai hari ini…

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan sibuk sekali," Daisuke menghela napas saat ia berjalan kaki menuju sekolah bersama yang lainnya, " _Coach_ baru kami di klub sepak bola ingin supaya kami serius berlatih sejak hari ini."

"Setahuku, turnamen akan dimulai tidak lama lagi, jadi apa boleh buat?" balas Hikari, "Onii-chan juga sudah mulai serius berlatih di klub sepak bola sekolahnya."

"Aku tahu itu," Daisuke menoleh kearah sang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang ditaksirnya sejak lama, "dan aku juga mengerti bahwa kami harus latihan lebih keras lagi supaya bisa menampilkan yang terbaik di turnamen tahun ini, hanya saja… mungkin karena itu, mulai besok aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berangkat sekolah dengan kalian, karena mulai besok, latihan akan dimulai pagi-pagi sekali."

"Jadi?"

"Yah, aku hanya khawatir kalau… hal itu akan mengganggu persahabatan kita semua. Mungkin saja nanti, aku sampai tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu dengan kalian sama sekali, hanya karena jadwal latihanku yang semakin padat," jelas sang pemuda berambut merah maroon itu yang akhirnya kembali menghela napas, "Apalagi sekarang, aku sudah tidak sekelas lagi dengan kalian, Hikari-chan, Takeru."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi, sampai-sampai kau mengkhawatirkan persahabatan kita begini?" tanya Takeru, "Tumben sekali, Daisuke-kun…"

"Entahlah, aku hanya…" Daisuke berpikir sejenak sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya, "Aku punya firasat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

"Eh? Sesuatu?" Miyako mengernyitkan dahi. Siswi kelas tiga SMP Odaiba itu pun bertanya kepada juniornya, yang juga pemimpin dari anak terpilih generasi kedua, "Apa maksudmu, Daisuke? Kurasa sampai sekarang, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Tahun ini Iori naik ke kelas enam dan mulai siap-siap untuk ujian masuk SMP, sama halnya denganku yang mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian masuk SMA… atau jangan-jangan, kau tidak rela ya, kalau Hikari-chan sekelas dengan Takeru-kun, sementara kau masuk ke kelas lain yang letaknya jauh dari kelas mereka? Kau masih cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka kan?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Daisuke menggeleng pelan, walaupun dalam hati ia sedikit mengiyakan perkataan Miyako, tapi bukan itu yang ingin dibicarakannya, "Kalian tahu sendiri kalau setahun yang lalu, gerbang menuju Dunia Digital tertutup secara tiba-tiba, dan… hal itu membuat kita tidak bisa pergi kesana selama setahun ini. Padahal… biasanya kita bisa membuka gerbang itu hanya dengan menggunakan D-3 kita masing-masing."

"Jadi kau berkesimpulan bahwa ada masalah yang terjadi di Dunia Digital sampai akhirnya membuat gerbang itu tertutup?" simpul Iori, "Daisuke-san, bukankah gerbang menuju Dunia Digital hanya akan tertutup jika tidak ada masalah apapun disana?"

"Aku mengetahuinya, tapi… apa kalian tidak ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu? Koushiro bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan kepada kita tentang apa yang menyebabkan gerbang itu tertutup, dan… kalian sendiri juga tahu bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja disana, saat kita masih bisa kesana."

"Maksudmu, setelah kita berhasil mengalahkan BelialVamdemon? Tapi… bukankah saat itu, kita masih bisa kesana supaya kita bisa membimbing kakakmu, juga kedua kakak perempuan Miyako-san dan Shuu-san yang baru saja memiliki partner digimon?*" tanya Hikari tidak mengerti.

"Tapi setelah itu, kita masih bisa kesana kan? Sampai saat itu…"

"Yah, kau ada benarnya juga sih…" sahut Takeru, "Sebelum gerbang tertutup, kita sempat beberapa kali datang kesana hanya untuk bersenang-senang…"

"Akhirnya kau mengerti apa maksudku, Takeru," Daisuke menghela napas lega, "Tadinya, aku juga tidak memikirkan hal ini, tapi… sejak kemarin malam, aku mulai merasakan hal ini, dan… aku takut kalau saat masalah itu muncul, kita semua sedang tenggelam dalam urusan kita masing-masing."

"Tapi kurasa, kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir seperti itu, Daisuke-kun," sang pemuda berambut blonde mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Lagipula, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu di Dunia Digital, sesibuk apapun kita saat itu, aku yakin kita masih punya waktu untuk menyelesaikannya dengan mudah."

"Mudah-mudahan saja…" sahut Daisuke, "Aku benar-benar takut kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada V-mon dan yang lainnya…"

"Daisuke, bilang saja kalau kau merindukan V-mon," Miyako tertawa kecil, "Tidak perlu memberikan alasan kalau kau khawatir begitu."

"Yah, harus kuakui… aku juga merindukan V-mon, dan aku juga takut kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya di Dunia Digital sementara aku sibuk latihan sepak bola disini," aku Daisuke, "Semoga saja, dugaanku salah. Aku tidak habis pikir kalau suatu saat nanti benar-benar ada hal buruk yang terjadi disana."

"Kau harus optimis, Daisuke-kun," ujar Hikari sambil menepuk bahu kiri Daisuke, "Aku yakin, sekarang Tailmon dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja, dan kalau memang terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka, mereka pasti akan memberitahu kita."

Hikari lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Miyako dan memulai pembicaraan lain, "Ngomong-ngomong, Miyako-san, sekarang kau pakai kacamata lamamu lagi? Bukannya sejak pertama kali kau bersekolah di SMP Odaiba, kau mengganti kacamatamu?**"

"Hikari-chan, kau tahu dari mana kalau ini kacamata lamaku?" Miyako balik bertanya. Ia lalu memegang kacamatanya, "Ya, kau memang benar sih. Kacamata ini memang kacamata yang sama dengan yang kukenakan sebelum masuk SMP, tapi bisa saja kan, kalau aku mengenakan kacamata baru yang modelnya begini."

"Aku hanya menebak saja," Hikari tersenyum, "Jadi, ada apa? Apa Ichijouji-kun*** yang memintamu untuk kembali mengenakan kacamata lamamu?"

"Tidak," Miyako menggeleng, "Hanya saja, kacamata baruku rusak, dan aku belum sempat untuk membeli yang baru."

Saat mereka sampai di sebuah persimpangan jalan, Iori memisahkan diri dari yang lainnya, karena jalan menuju SD Odaiba berlawanan arah dengan jalan menuju ke SMP Odaiba.

Hikari dan Miyako meneruskan pembicaraan mereka tentang kacamata Miyako, sementara Daisuke memulai pembicaraan lain dengan Takeru, saat ia menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda dari penampilan sang pemuda berambut blonde, "Takeru, kau memotong rambutmu?"

"Ya, aku memotongnya sedikit," balas Takeru, "Habisnya, aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Lagipula, kau tahu sendiri kalau… sebentar lagi akan ada peraturan baru di sekolah."

"Maksudmu, peraturan baru yang melarang murid laki-laki untuk berambut gondrong?" Daisuke menempatkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya sambil terus berjalan, "Menurutku, peraturan itu aneh sekali. Kalau memang peraturan itu harus diberlakukan di sekolah, kenapa tidak diberlakukan sejak lama saja?"

"Kalau peraturan itu sudah ada sejak dulu, mungkin onii-san sudah memotong rambutnya sejak lama," Takeru tertawa kecil, "Tapi kelihatannya, peraturan itu tidak hanya akan berlaku di sekolah kita saja."

"Apa maksudmu?" Daisuke menaikkan alisnya, "Sebentar. Jangan bilang kalau Yamato-san juga memotong rambutnya…"

"Yah, kami datang ke _barber shop_ bersama-sama kemarin sore."

"Baiklah, kelihatannya… peraturan itu akan diberlakukan di semua sekolah yang ada di Odaiba, atau mungkin… di semua sekolah yang ada di Jepang…" Daisuke kembali menghela napas, "Aku jadi penasaran, apa sekolah Ken juga akan memberlakukan peraturan itu?"

"Kurasa, kalau memang benar sekolah Ichijouji-kun di Tamachi juga akan memberlakukan peraturan itu, mau tidak mau, Ichijouji-kun juga harus memotong rambutnya," komentar Takeru.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di SMP Odaiba dan memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

 **.O.**

 _17 Juni 2005…_

Hari ini, Takeru dan Hikari hanya berangkat sekolah berdua saja, karena ketiga anak terpilih generasi kedua lainnya sedang ada kesibukan masing-masing. Daisuke akan bertanding sepak bola di Tamachi besok, jadi hari ini, ia bersama dengan para anggota klub sepak bola lainnya berangkat kesana dan izin tidak masuk sekolah.

"Pelatih yang aneh," komentar Takeru saat ia dan Hikari membicarakan tentang Daisuke dan kegiatannya di klub sepak bola, "Kalau memang pertandingannya diadakan besok, kenapa mereka harus berangkat ke Tamachi hari ini? Setahuku, biasanya kalau mereka ada pertandingan di luar kota, mereka baru akan pergi kesana saat pertandingan akan berlangsung hari itu juga."

"Entahlah, Takeru-kun," Hikari mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin pelatih baru di klub sepak bola sekolah kita itu ingin agar para pemainnya berlatih di lapangan tempat mereka akan bertanding besok, supaya mereka memahami betul keadaan di lapangan itu seperti apa."

"Mungkin juga sih…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Miyako-san dan Iori-kun? Mereka juga tidak bisa berangkat sekolah bersama kita?" tanya Hikari sambil terus berjalan sambil mendorong sepedanya, "Kau tidak bertemu dengan mereka di gedung apartemen kalian?"

"Miyako-san akan pergi study tour hari ini, jadi kurasa, dia juga berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya," jawab Takeru santai, "Iori-kun juga, akan ikut study tour hari ini…"

"Benar juga ya…" Hikari tersenyum kecil, "Sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk ikut study tour, karena baik Iori-kun dan Miyako-san sama-sama sudah berada di kelas tertinggi di sekolah mereka masing-masing."

"Kau benar," balas Takeru sambil tertawa kecil, "Mereka sudah jadi senior di sekolah mereka masing-masing."

Sambil berjalan, Takeru memperhatikan apa yang dibawa Hikari dalam keranjang sepedanya, sebuah tas sekolah dan sebuah bungkusan berwarna hitam.

"Itu bungkusan apa, Hikari-chan?" tanyanya kepada Hikari, "Apa itu bekal makananmu?"

"Tidak, ini bukan punyaku," Hikari menggeleng, "Ini bekal onii-chan yang ketinggalan tadi pagi, dan rencananya, aku ingin mengantarkannya dulu ke sekolah onii-chan."

"Pantas saja kau bawa sepeda, Hikari-chan. Letak SMA tempat onii-san dan Taichi-san bersekolah memang agak jauh dari sini."

"Iya. Aku memang membawa sepedaku supaya aku bisa cepat-cepat kembali ke sekolah kita, supaya aku tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah," Hikari kemudian menaiki sepedanya, "Sudah ya, Takeru-kun. Aku ke sekolah onii-chan dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau kau berjalan ke sekolah sendiri dari sini?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Hikari-chan," sahut Takeru dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya, "Sampai bertemu di kelas ya?"

Hikari membalas senyuman Takeru dan mengangguk, kemudian dengan cepat mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah kakaknya.

Baik Takeru maupun Hikari tidak menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pagi ini, beberapa menit sebelum mereka berangkat sekolah. Sesuatu yang sangat serius yang tidak mereka ketahui dan tidak akan pernah mereka duga sebelumnya…

Dan saat mereka menyadarinya, mereka tahu bahwa mereka sudah terlambat…

Tepatnya, seminggu lebih setelah pagi itu, mereka baru menyadari bahwa Daisuke, Miyako, Iori dan Ken telah menghilang sejak pagi itu. Daisuke dan Ken bahkan tidak ikut bertanding dalam pertandingan sepak bola yang seharusnya mereka ikuti di tanggal 18, begitu juga dengan Miyako dan Iori yang ternyata tidak ikut study tour sekolah mereka masing-masing.

Takeru dan Hikari baru mengetahui tentang ketidakberadaan Daisuke dan Miyako di sekolah mereka saat pihak sekolah menanyakan kepada mereka tentang pemuda berambut merah maroon dan gadis berkacamata yang juga merupakan sahabat mereka tersebut. Merekapun membicarakan hal ini kepada keenam anak terpilih lainnya, yang akhirnya juga menyadari bahwa Iori dan Ken juga menghilang – mereka menghubungi keluarga Iori dan Ken setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Daisuke dan Miyako.

Kedelapan anak terpilih generasi pertama (termasuk Takeru dan Hikari juga Mimi yang kembali tinggal di Odaiba) memang telah berkumpul kembali sejak hari itu – kecuali mungkin Jyou yang tidak terlalu sering berkumpul bersama mereka karena sibuk belajar, tepatnya, dua hari setelah pagi itu, dan yang membuat mereka berkumpul kembali adalah munculnya Kuwagamon di Odaiba, yang disusul dengan kedatangan para digimon mereka di Odaiba.

Seminggu setelahnya, sehari sebelum mereka tahu tentang hilangnya Daisuke, Miyako, Iori dan Ken, Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Takeru dan Hikari menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Koushiro bahkan sampai harus membuatkan goggle baru yang canggih untuk Taichi supaya mereka bisa mendeteksi kalau-kalau tiba-tiba ada distorsi yang membawa digimon yang terinfeksi – seperti Kuwagamon yang mereka hadapi sebelumnya – masuk ke dunia nyata. Saat itulah, mereka bertemu dengan Alphamon yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebuah taman rekreasi di Odaiba, sedang mengincar seekor digimon yang menyerupai seekor kucing bernama Meicoomon. Rupanya, Meicoomon adalah digimon milik Meiko Mochizuki, seorang murid baru di kelas Taichi dan Sora yang baru pindah dari Tottori.

Kebetulan, saat kedelapan anak terpilih generasi pertama sedang membicarakan tentang keempat sahabat mereka yang hilang, Meiko dan Meicoomon juga sedang bersama dengan mereka, dan saat mengetahui hal itu, tiba-tiba Meicoomon teringat sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan… yang kalian maksud itu, keempat orang yang waktu itu menyelamatkan aku dari Alphamon…" duga Meicoomon, "Mereka menolongku kabur dari Alphamon, sampai akhirnya aku bisa berada disini dan bertemu dengan Meiko-chan."

"EH?!" mereka berdelapan terkejut mendengar pernyataan Meicoomon.

"Kalau begitu, artinya sekarang… ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka sedang berada di Dunia Digital…" simpul Koushiro, "Mereka terjebak disana, dan itulah sebabnya mereka tidak bisa kembali kesini…"

"Mei-chan sempat bercerita padaku sedikit tentang apa yang terjadi padanya saat ia kabur dari Alphamon untuk yang pertama kalinya," ujar Meiko, "Saat itu, ia bertemu dengan empat digimon lainnya, kemudian distorsi muncul dan membawa keempat orang itu ke tempat Meicoomon dan Alphamon berada."

"Kalau keempat orang itu benar-benar mereka, artinya keempat digimon yang ditemui Meicoomon itu… V-mon, Hawkmon, Armadimon dan Wormmon…" Taichi mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Iapun bertanya kepada Meiko dan Meicoomon, "Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Keempat digimon itu berubah dan melindungiku dari Alphamon. Dua dari empat digimon itu bahkan sampai bergabung menjadi satu, persis seperti apa yang terjadi pada Agumon dan Gabumon di taman hiburan kemarin, hanya bedanya, setelah mereka bergabung, mereka berubah lagi menjadi seekor… digimon yang lebih kuat," jelas Meicoomon.

"Itu artinya, XV-mon dan Stingmon juga dapat berubah jogress menjadi Paildramon, kemudian berubah kembali menjadi Imperialdramon…" simpul Yamato, "Hawkmon dan Armadimon juga berusaha melindungi Meicoomon dari Alphamon dan berubah menjadi Aquilamon dan Ankylomon."

"Begitulah…"Meicoomon menghela napas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat sedang menyesali sesuatu, "Mereka melindungiku, tapi kemudian… aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga, dan semua ini… karena infeksi itu…"

"Infeksi?" tanya Koushiro tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu, kau juga terinfeksi? Seperti ketiga Kuwagamon yang muncul di Haneda minggu kemarin?"

"Ah, sebenarnya… ada yang menginfeksiku, sampai akhirnya membuatku terkadang hilang kendali dan akhirnya… menginfeksi digimon lain, termasuk ketiga Kuwagamon itu…" aku Meicoomon yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya, "dan… saat digimon teman-teman kalian melindungiku dari Alphamon, tiba-tiba saja, aku hilang kendali dan menginfeksi mereka semua."

"Apa?!" seru kedelapan orang itu tak percaya. Ternyata ada digimon lain yang awalnya menyebarkan infeksi tersebut, dan digimon itu bukanlah Alphamon yang selama ini mereka anggap sebagai sumber infeksi tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" tanya Hikari kepada Meicoomon dengan nada khawatir, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Imperialdramon, Aquilamon dan Ankylomon?"

"Mata mereka tiba-tiba menyala merah, dan… mereka pergi begitu saja. Saat itulah aku kabur dari sana dan meninggalkan mereka, orang-orang itu…" Meicoomon terus saja mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu. Air matanya pun mulai menetes dari mata hijaunya yang lebar, "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku ikut membawa kabur keempat orang itu, tapi aku malah membiarkan mereka melindungiku dari Alphamon…"

Meiko lalu memeluk Meicoomon dengan erat dan berkata kepadanya, sambil berusaha menenangkan digimonnya itu dengan mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut, "Mei-chan, ini bukan salahmu."

"Ini salahku, Meiko," sesal Meicoomon, "Padahal aku sudah menginfeksi digimon mereka, tapi mereka malah masih baik padaku. Mereka malah menyuruhku pergi. Mereka juga yang bilang padaku kalau disini, aku bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dapat membantuku supaya aku bisa sembuh, tapi mereka sendiri… aku takut Alphamon mencelakai mereka."

"Artinya, Daisuke-kun dan yang lainnya percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti, kami bisa membantu kalian menyembuhkan Meicoomon," simpul Koushiro, "Memang saat ini, kami belum tahu betul tentang sesuatu yang menginfeksi Meicoomon, tapi kurasa, kita bisa cari tahu."

Pemuda berambut merah itupun mulai mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, "Aku akan terus mencoba menghubungi Gennai. Mungkin saja dia bisa membantu kita menyembuhkan Meicoomon dari infeksi yang dideritanya, dan kalau kita beruntung, mungkin dia juga tahu tentang keberadaan Daisuke-kun dan yang lainnya sekarang."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Alphamon?" tanya Mimi, "Bukankah itu artinya, Alphamon mengincar Meicoomon karena ia tahu bahwa Meicoomon terinfeksi?"

"Benar juga. Waktu di Haneda saja, saat Kuwagamon yang berada disana tinggal seekor, tiba-tiba muncul sepasang tangan besar yang menghancurkan Kuwagamon itu," Yamato mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu di Haneda, lalu menyadari sesuatu, "Kurasa, Alphamonlah yang saat itu menghancurkan Kuwagamon itu."

"Kau benar, Yamato. Tangan-tangan itu… itu tangan Alphamon!" simpul Taichi.

Saat Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Jyou dan Meiko berspekulasi tentang Alphamon, Takeru dan Hikari saling bertukar pandang. Merekapun teringat akan perkataan Daisuke dua bulan yang lalu…

" _Aku punya firasat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi…"_

"Kita terlambat menyadarinya, Takeru-kun," ujar Hikari pelan, "Selama seminggu ini, kita malah melupakan mereka… hanya karena kita berpikir bahwa mereka sedang sibuk, tapi ternyata, mereka malah menghilang…"

Hikari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Takeru dan mulai menangis, "Kita memang bukanlah sahabat yang baik untuk mereka."

"Hikari-chan, semuanya telah terjadi, dan yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha mencari mereka, menemukan mereka, dan memastikan mereka baik-baik saja, dimanapun mereka berada," sahut Takeru, berusaha menenangkan sahabat dekatnya itu, "dan aku yakin, cepat atau lambat, kita pasti akan menemukan mereka."

' _Ya, kami memang terlambat menyadari hal ini,'_ pikir Takeru, _'Biarpun begitu, kami akan tetap berusaha mencari kalian, Daisuke-kun, Miyako-san, Iori-kun, Ichijouji-kun.'_

Author's Note:

*: Ini terjadi di salah satu CD Drama Digimon Adventure 02, di track Hikari, dimana saat Hikari sedang merekam video panduan untuk anak terpilih baru, ia mendapat kabar tentang hal ini, kemudian Taichi menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke Dunia Digital bersama yang lainnya.

**: Di CD Drama yang sama, di track Miyako, ia sedang menjelaskan tentang pengalamannya yang baru masuk SMP saat itu, dan ia menyatakan bahwa ia telah mengganti kacamata lamanya dengan kacamata baru yang bingkainya berbentuk seperti sepasang mata kucing. Dalam fic ini, saya sengaja menulis bahwa Miyako kembali mengenakan kacamata lamanya yang berbingkai bulat, karena kacamata itulah yang dikenakan Miyako saat ia muncul di adegan siluet yang terlihat di Digimon Adventure Tri.

***: Dalam fic ini, Miyako dan Ken sudah berpacaran, walau terpisah jarak antara Odaiba-Tamachi.


End file.
